


Je T'aime

by earthtwojess



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtwojess/pseuds/earthtwojess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't know why he didn't realize Sami spoke French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je T'aime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahdeemohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/gifts), [MagicMalcolm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/gifts).



> Just a thing I wrote after I heard Sami speak French on Smackdown. 
> 
> Dedicated to dahdeemohn and MagicMalcolm because they're great people.

"Since when do you speak French?!" Finn was practically yelling into his phone as he rewinded Smackdown! to replay the part where Sami and Maryse spoke French. 

"I've always spoke French, you know this!" Sami laughed as he spoke. 

"No! I knew you spoke Arabic, I never knew you spoke French!" 

"I'm from Montreal, what did you expect?!" 

Finn opened his mouth but no words came out so instead he sat back down on the couch and stayed quiet. He had paused the tv midway through the conversation and Finn swore you could've easily heard a pin drop.

"Finn?"

Finn shook his head and ran a hand down his face before answering. "Yeah, sorry, I guess I never put two and two together." It was silent again after that and Finn had to pull away his phone to make sure Sami was still on the line. "Sami?" Finn's voice was barely above a whisper - even though he had no reason to whisper - as he placed the phone back against his ear.

"Hm?"

Finn was grateful that Sami couldn't see his face right now because he knew his partner would say something about his blushing face. "I-I was wondering if, maybe, you could speak French more often?" The last part of the sentence was spoke softly and at first he wasn't sure if Sami had heard him until he heard a laugh. 

"Do you really want me to?" 

Finn nodded before realizing that Sami couldn't see him. "Yeah," he squeaked out as he scratched the back of his neck. 

"Je t'aime." 

Immediately, Finn was confused by the words. "What does that mean?" 

"It means 'I love you'." 

"Oh." Finn felt a smile creep onto his face and he knew he was blushing even more now. "Well, I love you too ya know." 

Sami's laugh filled Finn's ears once again and it made him smile even more. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
